Part 2: One Older Vampire and a Human
by KnifePenguin
Summary: Rudolph goes on a trip with his dad in order to truly 'adjust' to his teen form. That leaves Gregory and Tony along together in the inn. What's this? A date? More confessions? Another fun time? How about a new lesson? (Continuation of "Two Vampires and a Human")


"Father, no!" Rudolph tried to fly away from the clutches of the head vampire, however, the man was able to grab a hold of his cape (why didn't you vampires listen to Edna). "I'm telling you, I don't need to go on a trip to 'work things out'." he hissed as his father held on to his black cape with superior strength. "Father!"

"Tut, tut, tut! As you can see, you have already gone into your next form, that means that you would be suffering from things such as the 'rebellious phase'. Your older brother Gregory had me go through it a long time ago, and due to the fact that I was unable to handle those situations properly even now he still goes against my wishes." Frederick combed his hair back with his fingers. "It is my duty to help you before you move astray!"

Gregory snickered from his corner of the castle, watching as his father slowly pulled Rudolph away from both he and Tony. He could just see how his younger brother's eyes were screaming out for help.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Tony was unable to sit still, his eyes worrying about his best friend. "What kind of trip are they going to anyway?"

"I haven't the slightest idea. Father and I had never been on a new phase trip, after all, I _am_ still a rebellious teenager." Gregory shrugged and wrapped one arm around the other's shoulders casually. "Goodbye, brother, father. Have a nice trip!" he waved his hand, a fake smile on his face. He had to smile otherwise he would be full out laughing.

"Brother, you traitor!" was the last thing they heard Rudolph say. The two of them watched as the other vampires floated away from the castle in the dead of night (one vampire, in particular, slung over a shoulder hissing and struggling).

Gregory sighed and turned to Tony, "Well, now that your favorite lover's gone, what do you want to do?"

Tony glared at Gregory and groaned. "I'm going to go to Rudolph's room and sleep there." he huffed and turned to stomp towards the stairs.

The older vampire watched the human as he greatened their distance, his lips pressed together to form a thin line. Gregory breathed in slowly and started to float the opposite direction to where his room resided.

"Hey!" Tony shouted, his eyes furrowed together in an annoyed expression. He was holding onto the stair railings, seeming to have paused on his way up.

Gregory looked at him in curiosity, and said, "What is it, love?"

"You're supposed to be coming with me."

The vampire blinked. "Oh, is that so?" with a chuckle he floated to the top of the stairs with no trouble, "As you wish, love." with a sly smile, he took Tony's hand into his own and gave it a kiss. "Shall we?"

A tinge of pink appeared on the human's face. "Yeah." he rolled his eyes and put on a fond smile. Gregory then led the both of them back to Rudolph's room where Tony had left all of his stuff.

Tony was just tapping away at his laptop's keyboard, distracted by whatever was in front of the screen. Gregory was right beside him lying down in a relaxing position. He had a sort of grumpy look on his face.

"I don't see what's so interesting about these new devices of yours, Tony. They glow with such an annoying light and you do nothing but look at it for hours. Why even my little brother Rudolph has gotten obsessed with the 'tablet' that you gave him. I've yet to even learn how to start it up."

"It's not that hard once you get used to it. Wanna know what I'm looking at?" Tony adjusted his laptop so that Gregory would be able to see what was on the screen. "I'm looking at cat pictures..." he grinned.

The vampire paused, his face blank. In a few seconds or so he looked away. "Indeed, they are adorable creatures." he was trying to cover the sparkle that was taking over his eyes due to the overwhelming CUTENESS of the kittens.

"I know, right!" Tony's grin brightened twofold. "I wonder what I'm going to do for the rest of my Christmas vacation when Rudolph's not here..." he whispered.

Gregory's eyes glanced over at the human's form, and then returned to look at the bed's sheets. It was clear that Tony didn't enjoy his presence as much as he enjoyed Rudolphs. He knew that Tony had a hard time looking at him in his eyes. He would avoid contact from time to time. At first, he had found it adorable, but he soon came to realize that it was because the other thought it to be... awkward around him.

He had known from the start that it was going to be hard getting along with his brother's new human friend (and it wasn't just because he was human).

Gregory would be lying if he said that he wasn't jealous of the way his little brother interacted with Tony. He too wished to be that familiar with his actions. To be able to talk to him as if it was second nature. To be able to caress his cheek without him flinching away due to shock.

"Gory..." there it was. That nickname. It made him want to glomp Tony as hard as he could.

"Yes, love?" he rolled around to look at Tony, and saw that his laptop was closed and placed right beside him.

"I just wanted to make sure of something." Tony rubbed the back of his neck and looked at anywhere but at his eyes. Now there's that other thing. Avoiding eye contact with him.

"Make sure of what?" he took this as an opportunity to pull the younger boy closer into his arms, where he was snug and close.

Tony pressed his face against Gregory's chest, hiding it. The vampire could see by the reddening of his ears that he was already blushing. Perhaps it was because of the fact that he was wearing a sleeveless black shirt (yes, he did that on purpose).

"You... aren't my lishfvlvr..." it suddenly trailed into an incoherent mumble.

"Uh, what was that?" He tried to lean in closer, but Tony's voice was being muffled by his shirt.

"I said that you aren't mlshfvlerber..." Tony's fingers bunched the front of his shirt into his small hands, still not revealing his face.

"Ahh.. aha..." Gregory pulled them both up into a sitting position and cupped one of Tony's cheeks with a hand, the other supporting him. "I'm sorry, love, but if you have something that you want me to know I think it would be best if I would be able to understand it first. Please. Talk clearly?"

Tony was able to hold eye contact with him for a second or two until he started to look away. "Uh, I..."

When Tony averted his eyes, Gregory felt something in his chest tighten. Ah. This was something that he was unable to get used to.

"That! Right there!" Tony shouted, pointing at his nose and giving it a boop.

"W-what?" to say that he was baffled would be an understatement. Did he do something wrong? He was quite sure that he was giving him everything that he wanted.

Tony was clearly upset. His fierce blue eyes were staring straight into his ruby-colored ones, this time with no hesitation. It was quite attractive (for a mortal).

"I hate it when you do that! It makes me seem like a bad guy..." Tony groaned and crossed his arms, "I was trying to say that-!" and then suddenly his voice took a lower turn, "That... you weren't... my least favorite... lover..." it was so low that he wouldn't have been able to hear it had it not been for the fact that they were inches away from each other.

"Is that so?" Gregory smiled and pulled Tony to sit on his lap, "You might just be saying that because you pity me. Let me tell you this, my loving mortal. I do not take kindly to those who believe me weak."

"It's the truth, you JERK!" Tony pounded his little fists on the vampire's chest, "I hate it when you go around saying something like how Rudolph is my favorite lover or something! I hate it because it's like you're saying that I play favorites! I'm not that kind of bad guy at all!" Tony held him by his shirt and started to shake him back and forth, "I like you! I like you very much! I don't like Rudolph more than I like you and I don't like you more than I like Rudolph! Is that something so hard to understand!?"

Well, Gregory had spent years of watching their interaction together to know fully well that Tony wasn't as comfortable with his presence as he was with his little brother's. He noticed how his smile was brighter and how he laughed more cheerfully than with him. He almost never started a conversation with him as well. Wasn't it only natural to deduce that conclusion?

"Tony..." Gregory said slowly as to not disturb the human from throwing a tantrum, "I thank you for clearing this up for me." although it was quite hard for him to believe, "I feel a lot better now." how was it possible to like someone equally, anyway?

"Really?" Tony tilted his head in the most adorable way, his eyes brimming with frustrated tears that (thankfully) haven't fallen. He rubbed them away and blinked a few times, "Just so you know, I wasn't going to cry." he claimed as he jabbed an index finger at Gregory's chest.

"Don't worry, love." Gregory chuckled and brushed his pale fingers against Tony's cheek, "I know a way to make you cry beautifully."

"Oh yeah, what way?" Tony wrapped his arms around his neck and moved so that his butt was conveniently placed above the vampire's crotch.

Gregory was under a state of shock for a second or two. After all, he didn't expect such a direct response. It seemed like Tony wasn't the kind to stay a blushing virgin for more than the first time. Well, he didn't mind. It was better this way (and definitely a better turn-on).

"Aren't you going to show me, Gory?" Tony released a hot sigh just a breath away from Gregory's lips, his eyes half-lidded and looking down (clearly wanting something). His perk, pink tongue stuck out of his mouth to give those lips a wet lick.

"Oh, I'll show you." with a playful growl, Gregory pushed Tony down (taking off his annoying red hoodie in the process). He couldn't help the small smile he broke into when Tony burst into giggles.

Gregory started littering dozens of kisses from Tony's cheeks, to his neck, to his chest, his shoulders, and more. Such beautiful golden skin. For someone who spent most of his time cooped up in his room, Tony was not at all as pale as he was.

"That tickles!" Tony covered his mouth to prevent another stream of giggles from escaping.

Right now, Gregory was under quite an influence. After all, he could smell numerous emotions coming from his beloved, and they all smelled so _sweet_.

Gregory buried his fingers into the golden locks of his lover's hair and dove in for a kiss. At first, it was a soft kiss, however, impatient little Tony licked his lips, demanding him to grant him entry. He obliged, making sure that all of the human was in his arms. Their tongues danced, making Tony frustrated because Gregory wasn't allowing him to take charge.

He could only moan as Gregory slowly took over the kiss, pushing him down gently and invading his mouth. With every kiss, he made sure that Tony was able to catch his breath (there were times when he forgot to breathe through his nose).

When Gregory released him from the kiss, Tony was already a panting mess. It made him proud that he was the reason for such a thing. "How was that?" he whispered, his mouth still thick with his lover's taste.

"I... really like Gory's kisses," mumbled Tony, his hands playing with Gregory's hand.

"You will get so much more of me soon, love." Gregory kissed his cheek and took off his baggy shorts along with his bat patterned boxers. "I'm going to put in a finger, alright?" Tony nodded and closed his eyes tightly (it seemed like there was still a virgin in there after all).

His index finger played around with his entrance (making Tony pinch his arm harshly) until it plunged in.

"That went in quite easily, didn't it?" Gregory made sure that Tony had a pillow underneath his hips so that he would be comfortable, "My brother and I certainly made sure that you were loose last night."

"Just shut up and get on with it!" Tony covered his face with his hands, although it did nothing to hide his steaming red face. Suddenly, another two fingers pushed their way inside. "Ah!" it was just too sudden! "What-hah!" Gregory started moving them in and out at an excruciatingly slow pace.

"Shhhh... just let me handle things, love." he searched for that certain spot that Rudolph and he loved. After all, it was the one that made him make the most delicious noises.

"Gory~!" moaned, his body arching off the bed as his hands reflexively held onto Gregory.

"Well, I think that you don't need any more preparing." Gregory took out his fingers (much to Tony's dismay) and unbuttoned his tight, black jeans, his breathing a bit shaky as he lined up his hard-on at his lover's entrance.

The way that Tony breathed was quite erratic, and they hadn't even got to the main course yet (just showed how much of a virgin he was but it was just so hot). "Now!" he demanded.

"Alright." and in one instant, everything was inside. Gregory swore that Tony choked at the sudden entry. "How do you do this every single time?" Gregory groaned as he slung Tony's leg over his shoulder, moving in and out without giving Tony a chance to regain himself, "You seduce me like it's nothing. With every move you make you leave my self-restraint cracking."

Although he already knew that Tony wouldn't be able to answer.

Tony was screaming in pure pleasure as Gregory violently hit his sweet spot again and again. "Ah~! Gory!"

"You're so beautiful." Gregory gritted his teeth and moved down to give him a kiss. It was wet and sloppy. Tony tried his best to respond to the kiss, but all he could do was gasp and moan every single time Gregory pushed into him. "It's amazing how submissive you are when you're getting fucked." it wasn't like him to say such foul words, but it's just how he was feeling right now.

Well, it was hard for Tony to resist when his consciousness had more or less left him (and he had Gregory to thank for that). Right now, he was quite a sight for the vampire. Gregory promised that he wouldn't let anybody else see Tony in this state other than them.

His blue eyes wet with tears, eyes that were foggy and filled with pleasure. Lips swelling into pink and red, bruised with the number of kisses and bites that had taken over. Skin dirty with hickies and kiss marks. It was the most beautiful sight.

The bed beneath them bounced with every thrust Gregory made into his human lover. The both of them were already so gone as if the world didn't exist. Right now there was only the two of them.

Gregory's ruby eyes strayed to Tony's neck, a trail of sweat making it's way down. He licked his lips, feeling something take over him. It looked so enticing as if it was inviting him to have a taste. His fangs throbbed with the need to bite into his lover's flesh.

"Tony, I- ugh, really hope that you can understand me right now." which he was almost sure he couldn't, "I think that I'm about to do something really foolish, and I don't think- hah- I can stop myself." he looked into Tony's sapphire eyes.

"Just-ah! Do whatever- hmn!" Tony already knew that Gregory wouldn't even think about doing something that would hurt him (unless it was in some sort of masochistic play), and trusted him.

With that invitation, Gregory decided to take his meal. His two fangs plunged into his skin like it was nothing. He relished in Tony's scream, not because it was that of pain, but because he knew fully well that he was making him feel good.

And, Tony? Well, he couldn't even begin to describe how _good_ it felt. He thought that it would hurt, but no, there was none of that, and when he felt his blood being sucked out of his body everything no longer made any sense.

Right now Gregory was melting in euphoria over how _delicious_ Tony's blood tasted. He thinks that he might have discovered a new taste. It wasn't sugar, it wasn't wine, there weren't any kind of tastes that could even come close to describing it. He shuddered as he felt himself unload into Tony, feeling the pleasure wracking his body.

The vampire stopped drinking and forced himself to pull away. "Fuck..." he breathed, his eyes unfocused. "That was... fuck." he looked down to see that Tony had cum in midst of his feeding, now the two of them were a big mess.

A trickle of blood escaped from his neck. Gregory's eyes flashed and he quickly brought it into his mouth to make sure that none of it was wasted. His tongue lapped at the two pinprick wounds, making sure that his saliva healed it all. When he was sure that there was no longer any blood or opening, he sat up to get a good look at Tony.

"Are you alright?" Gregory asked concerned. He had taken a little more blood than necessary, and he worried that he had caused him harm.

However, Tony shook his head and locked his fingers behind Gregory's neck, pulling him down for a chaste kiss. "I want more..."

Gregory had just taken in lots of blood. He had fucked him until he was an incoherent mess. He had done it quite harshly, mind you. But, this tiny mortal still wanted more? Unbelievable.

Chuckling, Gregory pulled him up until he was once again sitting on his lap, "This is why you have two lovers."

"I love you," Tony whispered.

How many times is Gregory going to get the shock of his life today?

"I love how kind you are even though you don't like to admit it... I love how you treat me with such care, making sure that I won't get hurt... I love how you look at me with those eyes that just scream that you want me... I love how handsome you are... I love the way you sit down with your legs crossed while you read a book... Ugh, I even love how you _float_." Tony pressed their foreheads together, his eyes closed. "I love you, Gregory." it was like he was under some sort of spell (I guess that's what an incredible round of sex does for you).

Gregory didn't even know that it was possible for Vampires to blush until he remembered that he had taken in Tony's blood just a few minutes ago. The blood that was rushing to his cheeks weren't his, but Tony's.

"I..." a big smile invaded his lips, and he closed his eyes to let out an airy laugh, "I love you too, Tony." What in the world was he getting all depressed over? He was foolish for ever doubting Tony.

Tony grinned, the epitome of a glowing angel, and then opened his eyes. "Can we have sex again now?" that was direct.

Gregory blinked, and then sighed. He guessed he could last another 2 rounds or so, but last time they went on for quite a while. "Alright." perhaps when his brother arrives he would already be sucked out of all the energy inside of him. Tony was gonna milk him to death (well, double death).

Suddenly, he found that he was being pushed down on the bed. "Good!" Tony rubbed his dick against the cheeks of his ass, and winked, "Because I want to try being on top for once. I'm going to ride you until the sun rises." he was saying this while Gregory's cum was still leaking out of his ass. Damn.

"If you insist." was all Gregory said while he was thinking about how sore he was going to be in the morning. He hoped that his brother came back soon.

"We're back!" yelled Frederick as he entered the inn with a floating dead body in tow. "That was quite an educational experience, wasn't it Rudolph?"

"Yes, yes... it was, father." Rudolph mustered what was left of his energy to float away into his room, "I'm going to go and rest now." he had bags under his eyes (eyes that just spoke of the terrors that he went through). And, not to his surprise, he saw his brother and his best friend sleeping on it.

He floated closer and examined the scene. It was quite a mess.

"Gosh, you guys could not even bother to clean up before you all decide to grab some shut-eye?" he sighed and just decided to leave it be. He got under the covers beside Tony, and closed his eyes to prepare himself for some sleep.

Until he felt something crawling underneath.

"What...?" he tiredly opened his eyes to look down, and saw something that nearly made his soul leave his body.

"I'm glad you're back~." whispered Tony, until he brought the zipper to his jeans in between his teeth.

Beside him, Gregory woke up and realized that his brother was with them, "Rudolph..." he said weakly, "Help me."

"Uh..." Rudolph was at a loss.

Tony ignored the two of them and giggled as he brought the zipper down.


End file.
